Personality Switch
by tokiokoeruomoi
Summary: What happen's when Inuyasha and Miroku switch personalities?Will they find a cure or will Inuyasha stay perverted and Miroku stubborn? PLz RR! Ch.2 up..........
1. Another normal day kinda

Ok this is muh 1st InuYasha posted story so this is gonna be sucky i guess....Btw: Shippo ain't in this story so sorry you shippo lovers! * Shippo lovers throws random stuff at her* HaHa miss me! Loser! *makes letter "L" with finger* Hahahahahah-*gets hit on the head w/ gamecube (i said random stuff!) * Ow.....*faints*  
  
Inuyasha: look who's the loser now!  
  
WeRidN@lOn3:*wakes up suddenly* *death glare* Shut up!  
  
Inuyasha:*sticks out tounge(immature....)* make me wench!  
  
WeRidN@lOn3:Kagome?Will you?  
  
Kagome: sure! Inuyasha...SIT!  
  
Inuyasha:*mumble mumble* bitch...  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha and Co. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Inuyasha belongs to Kagome  
  
[]=thoughts " " = speech(duh) ( ) = A/n ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one:Another normal day(well as normal as you can get this group...)  
  
"Kagome,I'm going to take a bath.Wanna come?" Sango asked.As she said this a certain monk's eyes lit up. She gives him a death glare and said "Don't even think about it houshi......"  
  
"Why Sango I'm hurt.I would never do such a thing," Miroku said.  
  
[You're gonna get hurt if you do follow us.Damn monk...]Sango thought  
  
"Feh, Yeah right....." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever,Kagome are you coming?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh ya,sure!" Kagome replied. Both the girls walked away to a hot spring near the camp.When Kagome passed Inuyasha, she whispered something in his ear,"Keep Miroku away for a bit will ya? If you do I won't s-i-t you for a week If you do I won't s-i-t you for a week and give you extra ramen."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lit up and said "Ok!"  
  
"Good boy!" Kagome rubbed his ears.  
  
"Don't do that...."  
  
"Kagome! Come on!!" Sango yelled from 10 feet away.  
  
"Coming!!" she yelled back.When she caught up Sango asked her something.  
  
"What did you tell him anyways? After ya said it his eyes lit up! Thats a bit rare..."  
  
"I said If he kept Miroku away I won't sit him for a week and give him extra ramen" She said all that in a nonchalent voice as if it was nothing important.(which it really isn't.heeheehee)  
  
"You bribed him?!" Sango exclaimed.  
"It wasn't bribing it was making a deal!"  
*sigh*"same difference"  
"Feh! Whatever ....."  
"You've been hangin around him too much...." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
(To the boys)  
  
Miroku gets up and heads towards the hotspring ,but Inuyasha grabs his robes and pulled him back down. "Oh no you don't your not going anywhere young man"  
  
"Who you callin young? We're almost the same age!"  
  
*fake surprised tone* Oh my god! You're 68 too?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"yes! I mean no! *growl* ah! whatever..." His voice trailed off.*serious tone* " I sense a demon..."  
"What?! Where? Does it have a shard?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" I don't know! Ask Kagome - sama "  
  
" *growl* stupid wench had to take a bath now " he mumbled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(back to the girls...they at the hotspring)  
  
Kagome stood up from the water. " What is it ? " Sango asked.  
  
"I sense a shard " Kagome replied.  
  
" The guys can take care of it, no worries! " Sango said. ( I know.No worries isn't somthing from back then but i couldnt think of anything else)  
  
" demo......" kagome whined.(btw: demo=but)  
  
" Like I said they can take care of themselves.It feels like a weak demon to me anyways " Sango told her comfortly(is that even a word?). Kagome sighed.  
  
"Alright" she said and sat back in the water and continued to bathe. [Inuyasha,you better not get youself killed or I'm gonna be so mad at you!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger! Whats gonna happen next? Will Inuyasha and Miroku be able to defeat the demon? What kinda of power does this demon possess and what happens when it has a shikon no kakera? Is Inuyasha gonna die?(no....)? Will the Shippo lovers stop throwing stuff at me? AND WILL YOU STOP READING THIS AND REVEIW?!?!?  
  
ja ne!  
  
(tune in next time on 'Personality Switch' !) 


	2. The switch but not quite

Thanks to some of muh reveiwers ,The lil Shippo Lovers are gone! I never wouldve thought id get any reveiws,6 on the 1st day aint too bad.i feel so loved ..hold on a sec...why are you reading this?! Go read the story!(I dun like a/n but I feel like I gotta put em up.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Which way is it coming from? " Inuyasha asked.  
  
" From the east! To your..... " Miroku stopped there cuz Inuyasha ran 20 feet away.  
  
[Wait a second.] " Oi! Miroku! Which way is east ?! " Inuyasha shouted. Miroku pointed to his right and Inuyasha sped off that way, with Miroku running not far behind him.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at a forest clearing and in the middle stood a girl with her back faced to them. She was wearing a black and red kimono (.weird...),she had black hair down to her waist, and she had a silver bracelet with weird symbols on it. When the two arrived, Inuyasha was the first to talk, " Who the hell are you? " Inuyasha demanded. Miroku hitted him on the head with his staff. " What the hell did you do that for you idiot! " Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
" That is no way to talk to a lady," Miroku said as a matter of factly and walked up to her. " Please forgive my friend. He doesn't really know any manners "  
  
"I heard that you bastard." Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku ignored him and continued talking to the girl.  
  
"Anyway... what is your name miss? " Miroku asked.  
  
"My name is Sayru." She said. After she said that , Miroku grabbed her hands in his own and asked his famous question.  
  
" Miss Sayru,would you bare my child? " Miroku asked. Inuyasha fell over anime style.  
  
" You idiot ! She smells like a youkai! Can't you sense it ?! " Inuyasha screamed in his ear.  
  
" Huh? Well.I didn't really.. " Miroku rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Inuyasha sighed,"You're hopeless.Anyway, What the hell do you want from us?!"  
  
" I want what every youkai wants, the Shikon shards that you possess.It's no use for a worthless half-breed like you." She said.  
  
" You bitch" Inuyasha lunged at her but she dodged.  
  
"Heh too slow." She held up her arm with the bracelet on and a blinding light flooded the area.Inuyasha and Miroku covered their eyes and when it was gone the demoness was nowhere in sight.  
  
" Where the hell is she? " Miroku asked.  
  
" I dunno." Inuyasha replied.  
  
" Yo!" a voice said from above.Inuyasha looked up and saw Sayru hovering 10 feet above them .Inuyasha growled at her and jumped and slashed at her.  
  
"SANKON TETSOU!" Inuyasha shouted and the she-demon was sliced and diced (^_^ hee hee). The Shikon no kakera the demoness had now sparkled in the air and Inuyasha snatched it out of the air. As he descended down to the earth,he heard a voice around him, A switch will be made when you awake. There is no way back because of your stupid mistake.  
  
[What the hell was that?] Inuyasha thought. He lands on the ground next to Miroku. "Heh, she was all bark and no bite," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Miroku just nodded his head. "Inuyasha ,did you hear that voice?".  
  
"Ya, what do ya think it was?," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"No clue. Let's go back..huh?" Miroku looked around and saw that Inuyasha was no longer next to him , but already running back in the direction of the camp. "Oi,Inuyasha! Matte!" Miroku ran after Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurry up, bouzo!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder without stopping.Miroku sighed,[This world is against me] He thought and ran after his stubborn, arrogant ,and violent friend.  
  
Little did he know , it'll be him that is the stubborn, arrogant ,and violent one...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tee Hee Hee.cliffhanger!! Well not really but watever. im sorry I didn't update but iv been relly busy for the past few weeks cuz of the new job I got and som family issues and crap like that... and damn skool is starting again!! Man this really sux! O well tune in for the next chapter of 'Personality Switch'!  
  
Ja ne 


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

Thanks to some of muh reveiwers ,The lil Shippo Lovers are gone! I never wouldve thought id get any reveiws,6 on the 1st day aint too bad.i feel so loved ..hold on a sec...why are you reading this?! Go read the story!(I dun like a/n but I feel like I gotta put em up.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Which way is it coming from? " Inuyasha asked.  
  
" From the east! To your..... " Miroku stopped there cuz Inuyasha ran 20 feet away.  
  
[Wait a second.] " Oi! Miroku! Which way is east ?! " Inuyasha shouted. Miroku pointed to his right and Inuyasha sped off that way, with Miroku running not far behind him.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at a forest clearing and in the middle stood a girl with her back faced to them. She was wearing a black and red kimono (.weird...),she had black hair down to her waist, and she had a silver bracelet with weird symbols on it. When the two arrived, Inuyasha was the first to talk, " Who the hell are you? " Inuyasha demanded. Miroku hitted him on the head with his staff. " What the hell did you do that for you idiot! " Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
" That is no way to talk to a lady," Miroku said as a matter of factly and walked up to her. " Please forgive my friend. He doesn't really know any manners "  
  
"I heard that you bastard." Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku ignored him and continued talking to the girl.  
  
"Anyway... what is your name miss? " Miroku asked.  
  
"My name is Sayru." She said. After she said that , Miroku grabbed her hands in his own and asked his famous question.  
  
" Miss Sayru,would you bare my child? " Miroku asked. Inuyasha fell over anime style.  
  
" You idiot ! She smells like a youkai! Can't you sense it ?! " Inuyasha screamed in his ear.  
  
" Huh? Well.I didn't really.. " Miroku rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Inuyasha sighed,"You're hopeless.Anyway, What the hell do you want from us?!"  
  
" I want what every youkai wants, the Shikon shards that you possess.It's no use for a worthless half-breed like you." She said.  
  
" You bitch" Inuyasha lunged at her but she dodged.  
  
"Heh too slow." She held up her arm with the bracelet on and a blinding light flooded the area.Inuyasha and Miroku covered their eyes and when it was gone the demoness was nowhere in sight.  
  
" Where the hell is she? " Miroku asked.  
  
" I dunno." Inuyasha replied.  
  
" Yo!" a voice said from above.Inuyasha looked up and saw Sayru hovering 10 feet above them .Inuyasha growled at her and jumped and slashed at her.  
  
"SANKON TETSOU!" Inuyasha shouted and the she-demon was sliced and diced (^_^ hee hee). The Shikon no kakera the demoness had now sparkled in the air and Inuyasha snatched it out of the air. As he descended down to the earth,he heard a voice around him, A switch will be made when you awake. There is no way back because of your stupid mistake.  
  
[What the hell was that?] Inuyasha thought. He lands on the ground next to Miroku. "Heh, she was all bark and no bite," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Miroku just nodded his head. "Inuyasha ,did you hear that voice?".  
  
"Ya, what do ya think it was?," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"No clue. Let's go back..huh?" Miroku looked around and saw that Inuyasha was no longer next to him , but already running back in the direction of the camp. "Oi,Inuyasha! Matte!" Miroku ran after Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurry up, bouzo!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder without stopping.Miroku sighed,[This world is against me] He thought and ran after his stubborn, arrogant ,and violent friend.  
  
Little did he know , it'll be him that is the stubborn, arrogant ,and violent one...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tee Hee Hee.cliffhanger!! Well not really but watever. im sorry I didn't update but iv been relly busy for the past few weeks cuz of the new job I got and som family issues and crap like that... and damn skool is starting again!! Man this really sux! O well tune in for the next chapter of 'Personality Switch'!  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
